Relax
by Vash Zwingli
Summary: El dia de pascua se acerca y Bunnymund esta cada vez mas nervioso, por suerte Jack se colara en la madriguera para ayudarle. Leve JackxBunny. (Como ya lo han preguntado lo aclaro, NO es una traduccion )


Relax

A medida que el día de Pascua se acercaba la supervisión de los preparativos era mucho mas meticulosa, todo tenia que salir a la perfección. Precisamente su trabajo como Conejo de Pascua era asegurarse de que no se cometía ni el mas mínimo error. Después de los acontecimiento transcurridos el año anterior Bunnymund quería que esta Pascua fuera perfecta.

-Creo que alguien esta de mal humor. ¿Te ha quedado mal la decoración de algún huevecitos?

El sonido de esa voz llego hasta sus oídos como pequeños cristales helados, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para saber quien estaba ahí y mucho menos para notar la entupida sonrisa que debía estar plasmada en sus labios. Jack estaba sentado en una de las piedras de la madriguera mientras le miraba burlonamente, Bunny suspiro cansado, no tenia tiempo para ocuparse de ese crío, había demasiadas cosas por hacer.

-Sigo sin entender como te cuelas aquí a tu antojo chaval- dijo antes de seguir por su camino, tenia la vaga esperanza de que por una vez el chico escarcha fuera considerado con el y se largara. Pero ¿a quien quería engañar? ¡Estaba hablando de Jack Frost! El nunca se iría sin molestar.

-Bueno- respondió empezando a flotar a su alrededor- tengo mis trucos - normalmente se colaba ahí por aburrimiento, molestar al conejo siempre era algo divertido, pero esta vez había ido para algo concreto.

-OH, ¡genial! ¡Cuéntaselos a alguien que tenga tiempo para escucharlos!

-¡Uoh! Tranquilo tigre, no hace falta que me muerdas.

-Créeme cuando te diga que ganas no me faltan- refunfuño de nuevo intentando huir por uno de los numerosos túneles, si Jack continuaba ahí no haría mas que retrasarle- ¿Vas a pasar mucho tiempo aquí o puedo ahorrarme montar el numero para echarte?

-¿Qué tal si me dejas hacer algo antes de echarme?

Una sonrisa se formo en los labios del chico antes de empujar al conejo contra una de las puertas metiéndole así en una habitación alejada de su ejercito de pequeños huevos. Por supuesto Bunnymund no tardo en querer reprocharle su comportamiento y empezar a quejarse, sin embargo una agradable sensación en la base de sus orejas le hizo olvidarse totalmente de su enfado. Los dedos de Jack siguieron moviéndose de forma lenta pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el toque fuese apreciado entre tanto pelo. Sabia de sobra las debilidades del conejo y tenia que aprovecharlas, pero esta vez no eran para su propio beneficio si no como una forma de relajarle ante la presión a la que estaba sometido. Nadie podía decir que no se preocupaba por sus compañeros y mucho menos por ese compañero de grandes orejas.

Por otro lado Bunny sentía el cuerpo pesado, casi había acabado por tumbarse en el suelo esperando recibir mas de las caricias que el chico le estaba otorgando. Normalmente no dejaba que nadie le tocase en esas zonas debido a lo sensible que eran pero en ese momento no podía mentir, quería relajarse con algo y eso se sentía extremadamente bien. Le parecía curioso que Frost hubiese recorrido toda esta distancia hasta su madriguera solo para hacerle aliviar el estrés, aunque no era algo de lo que pudiera quejarse, aun así no era algo normal en el chico y sentía bastante curiosidad por saber que motivos le habían impulsado a hacer eso ya que si Jack Frost se caracterizaba por algo era por su impulsividad.

-¿Ahora vas a decirme… que esto era… lo que venias a hacer?- le costaba controlar su voz para mantenerla medianamente firme, no es que fuera a ponerse a ronronear como un gato pero si que seria un sonido parecido.

-Podría decirse así -sonrío el peli blanco colando las manos entre su pelaje- eres muy aburrido cuando estas estresado así que tenia que hacer algo para divertirme.

No era la respuesta que había esperado pero era suficiente teniendo en cuenta de quien venia. Ahora Bunny ya no podía pensar en el tiempo solo en ese frío toque que le estaba relajando tanto. Quisiera o no admitirlo, Jack era un buen chico y el cariño que le tenia era lo único que le permitirá tocar en sus zonas mas sensibles.

FIN


End file.
